The present invention relates to a power source circuit shut off apparatus for shutting off a circuit of a power source mounted in a vehicle such as an electric vehicle or a hybrid car.
An electric vehicle or a hybrid car is increasing as an environmentally-friendly automobile. A power source apparatus including a battery assembly obtained by stacking plural batteries is mounted in such a vehicle (for example, see Patent Literatures 1 to 4).
Since the power source apparatus mounted in such a vehicle such as the electric vehicle or the hybrid car has larger capacity than a power source circuit of a gasoline engine vehicle etc., work safety is ensured by shutting off a power source circuit between the power source apparatus and a load by a power source circuit shut off apparatus at the time of repair or maintenance of an electrical system and so on (for example, see Patent Literature 5).